Naruto 1995
by exolusiondo
Summary: Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan apa itu Cinta, karena dia lah Cinta Pertama ku.


**-Naruto 1995-**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **Naruto milik** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.**

 **-Pairing-**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **-Rate-**

 **M**

 **-Genre-**

 **Drama and Romance** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan apa itu Cinta, karena dialah Cinta Pertamaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah jalan menuju sekolah, terlihat banyak siswa maupun siswi tengah berjalan kaki dan beberapa di antaranya ada yang memakai sepeda motor. Termasuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan jaket berwarna oranye kesukaannya yang ia biarkan terbuka. Saat ini, ia sedang mengendarai sepeda motor kesayangannya.

Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Naruto atau Naruto Namikaze.

Saat akan menaikkan kecepatan kendaraannya, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu bagaikan bunga lavender dengan mata seindah bulan, serta wajah yang begitu cantik. Sehingga beberapa pria yang ia lewati menatap gadis itu dengan rasa takjub.

Naruto melihat gadis itu beberapa hari lalu di ruang Kepala Sekolah. Saat itu, ia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kepala Sekolah dengan sang gadis yang ternyata dia adalah murid pindahan dari kota Tokyo.

Naruto pun menghampiri gadis itu dengan motor kesayangannya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Naruto ramah.

"Hm, selamat pagi," balas Hinata dengan sopan sambil menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian memalingkan kembali arah pandangnya ke depan.

"Namamu ... Hinata kan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum cerah sambil terus mengendarai motornya dengan pelan, agar kecepatannya senada dengan langkah kaki Hinata.

"Hm, iya," jawab Hinata dengan datar tanpa menoleh.

"Mau ikut denganku ke sekolah menggunakan motor?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih," balas Hinata acuh.

"Hmm, baiklah. Apakah kamu mau mendengar sebuah ramalan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ramalan apa?"

"Aku ramal, kamu akan naik motorku," cetus Naruto yang kemudian mempercepat laju motornya ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Hinata yang mendengar itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Namun, ia tersadar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Hai, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Ayahku adalah seorang tentara yang kebetulan dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha oleh atasannya di Tokyo, dan ibuku hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Oh, iya. Aku memiliki kakak laki-laki dan juga seorang adik perempuan.

Kakakku telah lebih dulu melanjutkan pendidikan terakhirnya di Universitas Tokyo saat ini, sedangkan aku dan adikku masih berada di bangku sekolah.

Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, tahun kedua atau kelas 11, sementara adikku saat ini bersekolah di Konoha Junior School, tahun ke tiga atau kelas 9.

Hari ini, aku telah resmi bersekolah di sini. Aku begitu bersedih saat berpisah dengan teman - temanku dan orang yang kusayangi, yang berada di Tokyo.

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju ke sekolah, namun tiba - tiba seorang pemuda menghampiriku. Lalu ia menyapaku dan aku hanya balas menjawab sapaannya, meskipun agak aku acuhkan. Tapi, aku rasa itu wajar untuk menjaga sikapku terhadap orang yang baru aku kenal, walau aku tidak tau namanya.

Ia meramal bahwa aku akan menaiki motornya, tapi aku rasa hal itu takkan terjadi. Karena, bagaimana mungkin aku mau naik motor dengan pemuda yang tidak aku kenal dan penampilannya seperti seorang berandalan.

Itu membuatku cukup risih saat ia berada di dekatku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa murid kini telah meninggalkan ruangan kelas karena lonceng pertanda jam istirahat telah dibunyikan.

Hinata serta beberapa siswa dan siswi saat ini tengah membereskan alat belajar mereka masing - masing. Saat akan memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tas, seseorang memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata-chan. Gaara memintamu menjadi sekretaris, apa kamu mau?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan berponi panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hmm, baiklah Ino-chan. Tapi, sebelumnya di mana Gaara?"

"Aku di sini," sahut Gaara yang baru saja datang.

Dari mana saja kamu, Gaara?" tanya Ino dengan penasaran karena saat pelajaran dimulai, Gaara tidak ada di kelas.

"Huft! Aku dari ruangan OSIS, karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan _e_ _vent_ Cerdas Cermat Nasional, jadi mau tak mau aku sebagai Ketua OSIS harus mengurusi _event_ tersebut," kata Gaara sembari menghela nafas lelah.

"Oh, lalu kapan _ev_ _ent_ itu akan diadakan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi."

Gaara pun duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan dari dua orang tersebut.

"Jadi, apa kau setuju, Hinata-san?" tanya Gaara sambil menaikkan kacamata bulat bening yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Aku setuju, tetapi tugasku sebagai sekretaris apa saja? Karena aku belum pernah menjadi seorang sekretaris," ujar Hinata dengan senyum polosnya.

Gaara yang melihat senyum Hinata, terpesona dan tanpa sadar bergumam pelan, _'_ _C_ _antik_ _.'_

"Jadi, bisa tolong kamu catat apa saja tugas untukku, Gaara?"

"..."

"Gaara?!"

Ino pun memegang bahu Gaara yang membuat Gaara tersadar serta terpekik pelan.

"Hei, tak biasanya kamu melamun seperti itu, Gaara. Hmm, sepertinya ..." Ino menyelidik.

"Ehh, tidak-tidak. Bukan apa-apa, sungguh! Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa!" sahut Gaara gugup.

Kemudian Gaara menulis apa saja mengenai tugas seorang sekretaris di selembar kertas.

"Baiklah, ini daftar tugas - tugas yang harus kamu lakukan, Hinata-san." Gaara pun menyerahkan kertas itu dan Hinata pun menerimanya.

.

.

.

Semua siswa telah berhamburan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah karena lonceng pertanda pulang telah dibunyikan.

Sama halnya dengan siswa - siswi yang lain, Naruto pun bergegas pulang dan ia pun menaiki motor kesayangannya.

 **Brruummmm... brrrumm...**

Setelah menghidupkan motornya, ia pun menjalankan motornya dengan santai sembari sesekali memperhatikan beberapa siswi yang merona saat menatap dirinya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Naruto. Seorang siswa yang terkenal akibat reputasi yang sangat mencengangkan. Ia adalah seorang ketua dari geng motor terkenal dari seluruh Konoha. Meskipun begitu, ia adalah orang yang ramah dan begitu menghormati guru - gurunya walau ada beberapa guru yang tidak ia sukai.

Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengendarai motornya tak sengaja melihat gadis yang membuat ia penasaran dan sangat ingin ia dekati.

Gadis itu tak lain adalah Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata menaiki sebuah angkutan dan Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata hingga ia mengetahui di mana rumah Hinata berada.

Tentu saja ia tidak langsung menemui Hinata di rumahnya, karena akan sangat berbahaya jika ia terlalu nekat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Hinata saat ini tengah menonton TV, lalu seorang pembantu rumah tangga menghampirinya.

"Non, ada tamu di luar."

"Siapa, Bi?"

"Tidak tahu, Non. Tetapi tamu tersebut bilang bahwa dia adalah teman Nona."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menemui dia dulu, Bi."

"Iya, Non."

Hinata pun membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu ia terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang pernah ia lihat berada di depan teras rumahnya dengan seorang pemuda lain.

"Hai, Hinata. Ini ada undangan, tapi jangan dibuka dulu ya!" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan amplop berisi undangan.

"Kamu tahu dari mana alamat rumahku?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Bukan hanya rumahmu, aku bahkan tahu tanggal lahirmu."

"Kiba, bahasa inggris untuk baca apa?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda di sampingnya, Kiba.

"Err..." Kiba nampak berpikir keras.

"Ah, _re_ _ad_ ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ummu." Hinata mengangguk.

"Kami langsung pamit, Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan sopan.

Hinata hanya diam sambil memandangi kepergian Naruto dan temannya.

.

.

.

Hinata kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Lalu membaca isi surat yang diberikan dari Naruto sembari tersenyum menahan tawa.

Ia tidak henti - hentinya tersenyum ke arah surat itu, merasa tak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tak pernah merasakan rasa seperti ini saat bersama Sasuke.

 **Kring... kringg...**

"Onee!, ada telepon dari Sasuke-nii!"

Tiba-tiba Hanabi berteriak dari ruang keluarga.

"Ha'i, kakak akan segera ke sana!"

Hinata pun bergegas ke ruang keluarga untuk berbincang dengan kekasihnya yang saat ini berada di Tokyo.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 8 Agustus 1995** **.**

Saat ini, terlihat beberapa murid laki - laki yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan upacara bendera diseret oleh seorang Guru BP laki - laki yang bernama Zabuza. Mereka diperintah untuk berdiri di tengah lapangan upacara hingga siang hari.

"Duh, Naruto-kun berulah lagi." Ino bergumam pelan saat melihatnya.

"Eh, apa kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata yang berada di samping Ino.

"Iya, yang bersurai hitam itu adalah kekasihku, Sai. Dan yang berambut kuning itu adalah sepupuku, Naruto," jawab Ino sambil menghela napas lelah.

Hinata telah mengetahui nama pemuda yang selama ini mengganggunya. Ia pun mendengar desas - desus bahwa Naruto adalah seorang murid yang kejam, tak pandang bulu. Dan tentunya hal itu membuat Hinata menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Waktu sekolah telah berakhir, beberapa siswa maupun siswi terlihat berhamburan di jalan termasuk Naruto yang saat ini menjalankan motornya dengan pelan kemudian menghampiri Hinata lagi.

"Hai, Hinata," sapa Naruto ceria.

"Hn," balas Hinata datar.

 _'Hoh,_ _datar sekali_ _,'_ gumam Naruto pelan.

"Hinata, aku ikut denganmu ya!"

Hal itu sontak membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kamu mengendarai motor, lalu bagaimana dengan motormu?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan memicing.

"Itu soal mudah, tunggu sebentar ya!"

Naruto pun berbalik meninggalkan Hinata yang tercengang akan tingkah dirinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto muncul sambil menenteng tas dan jaketnya yang ia biarkan terbuka.

"Ayo pulang bersama, Hinata," ajak Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu memutar matanya lalu menghela napas pelan, tanda tak mengerti kemauan sang pemuda ini.

.

.

.

Mereka menaiki angkot, terlihat Naruto yang menghela napas karena bosan. Ia pun menengok ke arah samping, tepatnya ke arah Hinata yang sedang membaca buku.

Seolah mendapat ide, Naruto menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi penumpang yang membuat Hinata terhimpit dengan Naruto dan seorang ibu yang membawa belanjaan.

"Aku ramal, kamu akan segera tau namaku," bisik Naruto.

Hinata terus membaca tanpa menghiraukan celotehan Naruto.

"Hinata, kamu cantik," puji Naruto pada Hinata.

 _"Arigato_ _u_ _,_ _"_ balas Hinata sedikit acuh.

"Tapi, aku belum mencintaimu, mungkin sore nanti aku akan mencintaimu, tunggu saja." Naruto pun bangkit dari sandarannya.

"...?!"

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup lama, mereka berdua pun turun dari angkutan.

"Kamu juga pulang lewat jalan ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, tidak, Aku hanya ingin memastikan kamu pulang dengan selamat," kata Naruto.

"Oh," balas Hinata singkat.

"Aku pamit pulang ya, Hinata!"

Naruto kemudian menyeberangi jalan yang sebentar lagi akan ada angkutan yang menuju ke arahnya.

Naruto pun melangkah masuk ke dalam dan duduk dekat jendela lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata. Dan setelah itu, Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ke arah rumahnya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah karena telah mengacuhkan dia. Huft..." Hinata menghela napas lelah.

.

.

.

 **Rumah Hinata,** **10.** **10** **PM**

Saat Hinata berjalan hendak ke arah kamarnya, ia terhenti ketika mendengar suara telepon rumah berbunyi. Ia pun berjalan pelan dan duduk di atas sofa kemudian mengangkat telepon itu.

 _"M_ _oshi_ _-_ _moshi_ _."_

"Iya, dengan siapa ini dan mencari siapa?"

 _"Bi_ _sakah aku berbicara dengan, Hinata_ _?_ _"_

"Ya, aku Hinata. Siapa ini?"

 _"In_ _i aku, Naruto_ _."_

"Oh, dari mana kamu tau nomor telepon rumahku?"

 _"E_ _rr, aku mendapatka_ _n_ _nya dari data arsip siswa_ _."_

"Oh, sekarang kamu sedang berada di mana?" tanya Hinata penasaran karena ia mendengar beberapa bunyi bising kendaraan.

 _"A_ _h, aku sedang berada di mars_ _."_

"Hei! Seriuslah sedikit, Naruto."

 _"_ _He_ _he,_ _aku sedang berada di pinggir jalan tepat nya di jalan Yonkou_ _."_

"Oh, begitu ..."

Mereka terus berbicara sampai akhirnya Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi tidur. Hinata tersenyum saat ia teringat perkataan Naruto di telepon yang baru saja ia dengar.

 _"Hinata, sebelum tidur. Percayalah aku sedang mengucapkan selamat tidur untukmu, kamu tak akan dengar."_

Hinata pun pergi ke kamarnya dan mematikan lampu seraya berucap, " _Oyasuminasai_ , Naruto-kun."

Lalu ia menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, Naruto semakin sering menelepon Hinata setiap malam tiba, sebenarnya mereka hanya membicarakan hal yang tidak penting dan tak jarang membuat Hinata tertawa karena lelucon yang Naruto ceritakan, tapi itulah yang membuat hati Hinata terketuk dan mulai menyukai Naruto.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tepat pukul tujuh malam, ia melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Sebuah lampu berkelap-kerlip dan beberapa balon yang bertuliskan Happy Birthday berada di halaman rumahnya.

Lalu dari balik pohon keluarlah seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tengah membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka '17' di atasnya. Dan beberapa sosok lainnya yang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama pemuda itu.

Pemuda itupun mendekatkan kue ulang tahun dan menyuruh Hinata untuk meniup lilin tersebut.

Hinata pun meniup lilin, kemudian pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata.

 _"Happy birthday,_ Sayang," ucap sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ekhem!" Dehem sosok lain yang bersama Sasuke.

"Ahh, perkenalkan dia adalah pacarku dan Hinata ini adalah teman - temanku." Sasuke memperkenalkan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mari masuk." ucap Hinata ramah.

.

.

.

 **Kring... kring...**

Hinata mendengar bunyi telepon, bangkit berdiri dan akan mengangkat telepon itu. Namun ternyata ibunya sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hmm, ada apa, Hinata-chan? Sepertinya kau sedang menunggu telepon dari seseorang." Sasuke bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik namun hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak menunggu telepon seseorang. Aku hanya spontan berdiri dan ingin mengangkat telepon itu karena kukira tidak ada yang akan mengangkatnya, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, walaupun di dalam hatinya sedang kacau karena hampir ketahuan sedang menunggu telpon dari Naruto.

"Hm, benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto yang awalnya gencar mendekati Hinata, kini terlihat acuh kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa perubahan terjadi pada diri Naruto merasa cemas. Ia pun kemudian berinisiatif untuk menemui teman baik Naruto yaitu Kiba, untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui jika Naruto sudah salah paham terhadap dirinya.

.

.

Hari diadakannya _Event_ Cerdas Cermat Nasional telah tiba dan bertepatan dengan Hari Ulang Tahun salah satu stasiun TV ternama di Tokyo. Tentu saja, beberapa sekolah lain mengirimkan pelajar terbaik mereka untuk mengikuti _event_ tersebut.

Hinata dan beberapa siswa lain ikut serta mendukung teman - teman mereka yang tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto sedang memperhatikannya dari kursi belakang tempat Hinata duduk.

Selang beberapa jam, _Event_ Cerdas Cermat itupun usai dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Konoha High school. Karena siswa dan siswi terbaik yang dikirimkan adalah yang terbaik dalam Pelajaran Sejarah, Matematika, dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Umum lainnya.

Hinata saat ini tengah makan siang bersama Ino dan Gaara di kantin, tetapi Ino meminta izin ke toilet sebentar sehingga hanya ada Gaara dan Hinata berdua.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seseorang yang tiba - tiba menggebrak meja Hinata dan Gaara.

"Oh! Sudah berani selingkuh kamu ya!" teriak Sasuke, ia terlihat marah yang berapi-api.

"Kamu salah paham, Sasuke-kun!" bela Hinata yang terkejut akan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Salah paham bagaimana!? Dasar _Pelacur_!" Hina Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar hinaan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari Hinata. Gaara yang melihat itu bangkit dan berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, bukannya saya ikut campur. Tetapi Anda sudah keterlaluan." Gaara berujar dengan datar.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menerjang dan memukul perut Gaara dengan keras dan membuat Gaara jatuh tersungkur hingga pingsan. Para pengunjung pun panik dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sekarang tinggal kau seorang, perempuan _jalang_ _!_ Terimalah hukumanmu!"

Sasuke pun mengayunkan lengannya bermaksud menampar Hinata.

Hinata hanya pasrah serta menutup matanya, menerima dirinya yang akan ditampar oleh Sasuke. Namun, seseorang datang dan menghentikan tangan Sasuke.

Hinata yang tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya mulai membuka matanya dan betapa terkejut ia akan sosok yang beberapa hari ia rindukan kini berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang. Kau baik - baik saja, Hinata-chan?"

Naruto datang dan membela Hinata dari amarah Sasuke yang membabi buta.

Sasuke pun meronta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto. Ia kemudian memukul perut Naruto dengan keras. Namun, Naruto tak sedikitpun merasakan kesakitan.

Kini ia melepaskan cengkramannya lalu memukul pipi dan perut Sasuke. Dan alhasil, Sasuke pun jatuh berlutut menahan sakit,

"Kita putus!" tegas Hinata kepada Sasuke. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"A-apa! Jangan, Hinata! Aku masih mencintaimu," ucap lirih Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata sambil menahan sakit.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto kemudian memberi peringatan kepada Sasuke.

"Kau tau, Hinata-chan adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dan aku telah berjanji padanya jika aku melihat ia menangis karena diganggu seseorang, maka aku akan menghabisi orang itu. Tapi sayang, pikiranku sedang kacau saat ini, sehingga terpaksa membiarkanmu selamat!"

Naruto berujar dingin dan kemudian menggendong Gaara yang pingsan.

Setelah insiden itu, Sasuke terus menelpon Hinata. Tentu saja tak dihiraukan oleh Hinata. Bahkan, Sasuke membawa kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta maaf dan ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Namun, Hinata hanya memaafkan tapi tidak menjawab soal kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Setelah insiden itu pula, Naruto dan Hinata terlihat semakin akrab bahkan tak jarang mereka berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk mengenal lebih dekat.

Kali ini, Naruto mengajak Hinata makan di kedai ramen langganannya. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi di antara keduanya usai menyantap ramen itu.

"Astaga, bibirmu penuh dengan kuah ramen, Hinata-chan."

Naruto mengambil tissu lalu mengelap bibir Hinata. Sementara Hinata, ia hanya bisa menahan malu.

Saat Hinata akan menundukkan kepalanya, tangan Naruto menahan hal tersebut.

"Matamu indah, Hinata-chan." Naruto pun mulai memajukan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto memajukan wajahnya, sontak saja merasa gugup bukan kepalang. Ia hanya bisa pasrah lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, bibir mereka mulai menempel dan saling _menge_ _c_ _up._

 **Cuph** _..._

Mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu dengan muka yang merah padam. Naruto yang menyadari suasana canggung itu berusaha menghilangkannya dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

" _Aishiteru_ , Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto dengan tulus.

" _Aishiteru mo,_ Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata malu.

Naruto lalu mengajak Hinata pulang selepas menyantap hidangan ramen bersama. Mereka kemudian keluar dari kedai ramen itu.

"Ne, Hime-chan. Aku pernah meramalmu akan naik motorku, bukan?" ujar Naruto mengingatkan kembali.

"Hm. Iya, aku ingat itu."

"Sekarang, aku ingin mewujudkannya. Maukah kamu menolongku?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Maukah _Hime_ -chan naik motorku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kalau tidak mau?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman jahil.

"Berarti ingkar janji, tadi katanya ingin bantu," canda Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menaikinya, Naruto-kun."

" _Yossha!_ Kita berangkat, Hime-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil menyalakan mesin motornya dan menjalankannya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

 **-The End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Horra! Aku kembali lagi buat fic nih, hehe. Sebelum nya sweet fighter aku gantung dulu ya, karena aku sedang tidak ada ide dalam membuatnya chap selanjut nya, nah untuk fic ini aku rasa kalian tahu aku terinspirasi dari film apa, dan aku terangkan dan jelaskan untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa aku memang mengambil scene - scene di film itu dan lagi pula hanya beberapa di antaranya saja yang aku ambil sisa nya aku sendiri yang bikin. Oke aku rasa itu cukup...**

 **exolusiondo out... jaa minna-san!**


End file.
